1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a holder frame, optical device and projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known so-called a three-plate type projector which is provided with a light source, a color-separating optical system for separating the luminous flux emitted from the light source into three colors of light of R, G and B by use of a dichroic mirror, three light modulator devices for modulating the separated luminous fluxes based on each color of light in accordance with image information, a color synthesizer optical device for synthesizing the luminous fluxes modulated by the color modulator devices.
In such a projector, the light modulator element constituting the light modulator device has a pair of substrates and a light modulator element proper filled between the substrates. The light modulator element proper is held, by accommodation, in a holder frame, thus fixed at the luminous-flux incident end face of the color synthesizer optical device. See, for example, Publication of JP-A-2000-89364 (page 10, FIG. 9).